Our Own Fairy Tales
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Sakura, istri seorang pengusaha terkenal, Sasuke Uchiha hidup bahagia bersama dengannya selamanya. Selamannya? Nampaknya ada banyak orang dan rintangan yang mencoba memisahkan mereka. Mulai dengan kemunculan ibu tiri Sasuke sampai orang yang mengamati Sakura dari kejauhan. Apakah akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke mampu hidup bahagia seperti yang mereka inginkan? Sequel "queen of my heart"


**Red Apples: A different Snow White Story**

Belum pernah ada fanfiksi yang mendapat request sequel sebanyak ini. Siapa saya untuk menolak permintaan orang sebanyak itu? Para pembaca yang setia (dan tentunya fans SasuSaku) saya persembahkan sequel yang paling ditunggu. Tentunya dengan unsur dongeng seperti cerita sebelumnya.

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Bagi yang ingin lebih memahami cerita ini, saya sarankan untuk baca "queen of my heart", tenang, ceritanya hanya satu bab.

Note: Anata adalah nama panggilan para istri di Jepang katakan kepada suami mereka.

Musik: Spiral by Dustz

* * *

"Anata? Bagaimana kalau ini?" Sakura tertawa terkekeh saat memperlihatkan beberapa baju bayi dengan tulisan lucu seperti "my daddy is stronger than you" atau "my dad my hero". Sasuke yang telah memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, melihat istrinya dengan wajah cemberut bercampur bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka jadi tontonan orang, padahal ini idenya Sasuke untuk mulai membeli perlengkapan dan baju bayi. Memang perut Sakura belum buncit, tapi ia memperlihatkan aura calon ibu yang bahagia.

Beberapa wanita yang lewat, memandang Sasuke yang masih memakai pakaian kantornya dengan kagum. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya berbisik ke telinga teman-temannya dengan pipi merah. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura mengabaikan mereka. Sasuke terlalu sibuk menonton Sakura keasyikan berbelanja, dan Sakura tahu betul Sasuke tidak tertarik kepada wanita lain. Ia selalu menunjukkan rasa cintanya sebisa mungkin, terutama jika mereka berduaan di kamar tidur mereka...

"Apa kamu yakin?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura memilih baju bayi yang kebanyakan berwarna putih.

"Hm?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mata zamrudnya memandang mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan ia mencium istrinya. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan melihat warna mata istrinya.

"Tentang tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kita," jawab Sasuke pertanyaan Sakura.

Istrinya tersenyum bahagia, "aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan buatmu Sasuke. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke saat ia mengambil baju dengan gambar kucing kecil yang dipegang Sakura. "Emangnya aku bisa bersabar selama itu?"

"Mungkin tidak," Sakura tertawa riang. "Makanya kamu menyeret aku ke semua toko bayi yang ada di negara ini, ini caramu membuang-buang waktu."

Sasuke tersenyum cerah dan hal itu membuat beberapa wanita menjerit kagum. Sasuke seketika terlihat jengkel dan ia menarik tangan istrinya keluar dari tempat itu, tapi tidak sebelum menyuruh seorang petugas toko untuk membawa boneka jerapah tertinggi yang sedang terjual ke alamat rumahnya. Mulut orang itu terbuka lebar saat Sasuke membayar semuanya dengan kartu kreditnya. Dengan susah payah orang itu mencoba membawa boneka jerapah setinggi enam meter yang tidak bisa lewat pintu depan toko. Terpaksa harus memakai pintu belakang.

**xxx**

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang sarapan saat salah satu pembantunya datang membawa ganggang telpon.

"Tuan Uchiha, ini ada telpon dari nonya besar Lydia."

Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran tentang surat saham dan bursa, menggertak giginya sebelum sempat meminum kopinya.

"Mau apa lintah itu?" tanya Sasuke jengkel. Pembantunya terlihat ketakutan dan Sakura mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Biar aku saja yang terima-"

"Tidak!" bantah Sasuke dan ia merebut ganggang telepon itu dari tangan pembantunya. "Mau apa kamu?" tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura mencoba memakan croissantnya berisi coklat dengan tenang, namun ia mau tidak mau ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lydia Uchiha, istri pertama Fugaku sebelum ia diceraikan olehnya karena ia tertangkap berselingkuh dengan pengacara suaminya. Betapa ironisnya bahwa pengacara itu juga telah menjadi pengacara yang menghantarkan surat cerainya ke Fugaku, yang tanpa membuang-buang waktu menandatanginya. Dua bulan setelah penceraiannya telah resmi, ia menikahi Mikoto, adik sepupu Lydia.

Lydia yang masih menyandang nama Uchiha hanya untuk popularitas saja seperti yang telah diceritakan Sasuke, masih mencoba mencari cara untuk mendapatkan harta keluarga Uchiha.

"Wanita botox itu tidak pantas menyandang nama Uchiha," ujar Sasuke dengan nada jijik saat ia pertama kali menceritakan Sakura tentang ibu tirinya.

Kebencian Sasuke ke wanita itu bertambah saat tanpa undangan dan memberi tahu, ia masuk ke dalam rumah, dimana Sakura sedang sibuk membaca buku tentang gizi untuk ibu hamil.

"Halo Sakura, namaku Lydia Uchiha, Sasuke pasti sudah pernah cerita tentangku. Aku adalah istri pertama Fugaku dan seorang moderator terkenal di Inggris. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar Lydia dengan nada yang terlalu ramah saat ia mengulurkan tangan, memperlihatkan kuku jari-jarinya yang panjang dan berwarna merah nyaring.

Sakura dengan malu dan sopan menjabat tangannya. Entah kenapa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat ia memandang kedua mata wanita itu, bagai sesaat ia melihat sesuatu di dalam matanya yang membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Selamat datang Lydia," ujar Sakura ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya tawarkan? Kopi?" Sakura melambaikan tangan ke salah satu pembantu yang lewat dan dengan senyum hangat ia meminta membawakan minuman dan cemilan.

"Teh Darjeeling dengan Rum, jangan lupa coklat Belgia yang aku suka, tapi kalian pasti masih ingat apa yang aku suka," pesan Lydia seperti di dalam restoran.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah laku wanita itu sebelum ia memandang pembantunya sambil mengangguk. "Tolong bawakan."

"Aku lihat kamu lagi hamil," ujar Lydia saat duduk di depan Sakura. Kedua matanya terarah ke buku yang Sakura telah letakkan di atas meja.

"Ya," jawab Sakura tersipu-sipu.

"Aku selalu bilang ke teman-temanku - kebanyakan dari mereka sering muncul di TV - bahwa memiliki anak-anak jaman sekarang tidak penting lagi. Lihat saja bumi ini! Populasinya meledak setiap detik. Belum lagi kamu harus menginvestasi begitu banyak waktu, uang, dan tenaga untuk mereka. Semuanya untuk apa? Hanya untuk stress dan diam di rumah."

"Aku dan Sasuke sangat yakin untuk memiliki anak ini," ujar Sakura serius. Wajahnya masih ramah namun kedua matanya menunjukkan semangat yang tidak bisa dipatahkan.

Lydia terdiam dan Sakura kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, selamat," ujar Lydia dengan senyum palsu. "Semoga anaknya lahir dengan sehat ya?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum ia mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari wanita itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman, ia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati tehnya lagi. Dengan bisu ia letakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke?" tanya Lydia saat ia melihat ke sekeliling, jelas puas dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Disini," ujar suara gelap Sasuke di ambang pintu.

Sakura menghela napas, di saat ia membutuhkan suaminya, ia selalu datang tepat waktu.

Pandangan Sasuke yang tertuju Lydia terlihat lebih dingin daripada es kutub, bahkan Lydia mulai terlihat gugup sedikit.

"Halo Sasuke, apa kabar?"

"Simpan basa-basimu, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan pedas.

"Aku datang untuk berkenalan dengan istrimu, kulihat kalian sebentar lagi akan dikarunia seorang pewaris, selamat ya?"

Sasuke beranjak dari ambang pintu.

"Sakura, ke kamarmu sekarang juga."

Sakura yang pernah bekerja sebagai pembantu Sasuke, mengetahui betul apa akibatnya jika ia tidak patuh pada suaminya di saat yang sangat serius, dan dengan segera menuju ke atas. Ia menutup pintunya agar Sasuke mengetahui ia telah menuruti perintahnya.

Sakura mondar-mandir di kamarnya, mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan di bawah, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Tidak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara mobil yang menjauh dan Sasuke memasuki kamar mereka dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Anata?" tanya Sakura cemas saat mendekati suaminya.

"Dasar wanita brengsek, kalau ia bukan seorang wanita aku sudah membuatnya babak belur, berani-beraninya ia masuk ke dalam rumahku dan menganggu istriku," keluh Sasuke marah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita bahwa masih ada anggota keluargamu lainnya?" tanya Sakura saat ia melepaskan jas suaminya.

"Dia bukan keluargaku," jawab Sasuke dingin saat membuka kancing pergelangan tangannya. "Dia hanyalah seorang lintah yang merayu ayahku saat ia masih muda. Setelah mereka menikah, satu hal yang ia bantu ayahku adalah menghabiskan harta keluarga Uchiha dan hidup berpoya-poya. Saat ayahku mendapatinya berselingkuh dengan pengacara ayahku, ia mengusirnya dari rumah ini. Wanita licik itu berpikir ia bisa merebut hati ayahku jika ia berpura-pura cerai dengannya. Berharap ayahku akan merasa kesepian dan mohon kepadanya agar ia balik. Namun ia telah lupa akan harga diri keluarga Uchiha, ayahku langsung tanda tangani surat-suratnya. Melihat bahwa ia gagal, ia mencoba mendapat kompensasi yang luar biasa agar ayahku berpikir dua kali, namun ayahku membayar kebebasannya, walaupun harus kehilangan seperempat harta keluarga kami."

Sakura duduk di belakang Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Lalu?"

"Lalu ayahku menikahi ibuku."

Kedua lengan Sakura dibelai oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ibumu mampu memenangkan hati ayahmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan ia memalingkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak ingin aku ceritakan."

Sakura membayangkan skenario yang tidak indah. Apa ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada merayu seorang lelaki karena ingin hartanya?

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan wanita itu, aku peringatkan dia untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Sekarang aku lebih ingin fokus kepadamu..." Sasuke mencium Sakura dan ia langsung meleleh di dalam pelukan suaminya.

**xxx**

Hari-hari berjalan tanpa ada berita lagi dari Lydia. Sakura menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan membantu wanita dan anak-anak yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Karena Sasuke melarangnya untuk kerja, Sakura yang tidak mampu hanya berdiam di rumah, dan lebih lagi tidak mau menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan berbelanja, telah memutuskan untuk memakai sebagian uang yang mereka miliki untuk membantu dan peduli kepada mereka yang membutuhkan terutama anak-anak. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan, hanya saja ia tidak suka perhatian yang Sakura dapatkan dari media massa. Sakura bahkan sudah beberapa kali muncul dalam TV, ia sebenarnya enggan mendapat perhatian sebanyak itu, namun ia menggunakan kesempatannya muncul di TV untuk menyemangati orang-orang untuk saling membantu. Semakin lama Sakura disapa di jalanan oleh orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, bahkan beberapa anak menghadiakannya bunga.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sensor dirimu sepenuhnya di TV," ujar Sasuke cemberut saat melihat Sakura muncul di berita malam dimana ia terlihat mengunjungi rumah yatim piatu.

Sakura tertawa terkekeh, "dengan garis hitam di depan kedua mataku?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek sebelum ia menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya mesra.

Tiba-tiba telpon berdering dan Sasuke mengabaikan suara itu sepenuhnya. Namun setelah telponnya berbunyi sudah tiga kali berturut-turut, Sakura menjauhkan Sasuke darinya.

"Sudah ambil saja."

"Atau hancurkan benda sialan itu."

Sakura tertawa dan ia memukul bahu Sasuke, suaminya tersenyum dan ia mencium keningnya sebelum berkata bahwa ia akan segera kembali.

Sakura kembali menonton TV. Ia sedang menonton acara komedi saat ia mendengar bunyi mobil yang menjauh. Dengan heran ia melihat melalui korden dan mendapati mobil milik Sasuke melaju dengan kencang. Sakura segera menuju keluar ruang tamu dengan bingung ia mencari dan memanggil Sasuke. Seorang pembantu mendekat dan menjelaskan bahwa tuan muda telah pergi karena ada urusan mendadak.

Sakura bingung sekali, biasanya Sasuke tidak pergi tanpa memberi tahu Sakura kemana ia pergi, dan ia juga tidak pergi malam begini, bahkan untuk kerja. Urusan mendadak apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian?

Sakura mencoba menunggu Sasuke di kamar tidur mereka, namun tidak lama kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi Sasuke ke ponselnya. Tidak diangkat, Sakura mencoba beberapa kali lagi sebelum meninggalkan pesan di mailbox-nya.

Dengan cemas ia mondar-mandir di kamar, sampai ia merasakan lapar. Ia telah mendengar dari dokternya, bahwa kalau ia lagi ngidam, ia sebaiknya turuti ngidam itu artinya tubuh bayinya sedang membutuhkan beberapa zat-zat tertentu.

Sakura menuju dapur dan ia menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan: apel merah.

**xxx**

Sakura terbangun di kamarnya, sendirian. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Mungkin Sasuke sudah pergi ke tempat kerjanya atau ia masih kerja lembur disana, Sakura tidak tahu. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya, siapa tahu Sasuke telah meninggalkan pesan, namun harapannya hancur. Dengan kesal ia mencoba menelpon Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia akan telpon sampai Sasuke angkat!

Setelah nada dering yang ketiga, akhirnya Sasuke angkat. Sakura hendak memberi ceramah terbesar di dalam hidupnya, sebelum suara yang ia dengar membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sakura? Ini Lydia. Tolong jangan telpon lagi, Sasuke sangat kecapekan, ia telah melewati malam yang panjang."

Sakura tidak tahu harus ngomong apa, ia bagai kehilangan suaranya. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mematikan telponnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dengan bisu ia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut sampai dagunya dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur.

**xxx**

"Maaf aku kemarin malam pergi begitu saja, ada masalah kritis yang harus aku tangani dan aku lupakan ponselku di rumah kemarin. Maaf Sakura," Sasuke berdiri di samping Sakura yang duduk di teras, memandang kebun dengan bisu. Sasuke mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura dengan memperlihatkan buket mawar putih yang ia bawakan untuk Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Sakura monoton. "Apa boleh buat."

"Kamu nggak marah?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Biasanya ia amat sangat jarang terlihat cemas seperti ini apalagi jika hal ini menyangkut tentang marah tidaknya orang lain terhadap Sasuke karena biasanya keadaanya terbalik, namun Sakura tidak peduli sedikit pun.

"Kan sudah kubilang, apa boleh buat," ulang Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam dan ia berlutut di depan istrinya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lihat aku Sakura," ujar Sasuke sedikit memohon.

Sakura menurut, dan ia mencoba sekuat tenaga memperlihatkan raut wajah yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalau kamu marah, katakan saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, hal itu tidak penting. Kenapa kamu tidak mandi saja dulu? Akan aku carikan vas untuk bunga-bunga cantik ini. Terima kasih Sasuke."

Sasuke bangkit, enggan untuk meninggalkan Sakura. Ia menghela napas sebelum menuju kamar mandinya. Saat Sakura mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup ia menangkat buket bunga mawar putihnya dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga ke atas meja. Kelopak-kelopaknya yang telah mekar dengan indah, kini bercerceran di lantai, hancur. Sakura melepaskan tangkai-tangkainya yang berduri dan ia mendapati tangannya berdarah. Tetesan darahnya menodai kelopak-kelopak putih yang berserekan di lantai. Sakura segera menyuruh seorang pembantu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia telah tinggalkan. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke ia kembali pergi tidur, walaupun hari masih sore.

**xxx**

"Oke? Hanya begitu saja?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Oke ya oke," ulang Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Sakura kamu kenapa sih? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal. "Akhir-akhir ini kamu sangat aneh, kamu lebih terdiam, lebih sering tidur dan kamu jarang menghabiskan waktu denganku."

"Maaf Sasuke aku hanya capek, kamu tahu, wanita hamil dan sebagainya," Sakura mencoba untuk menghindari Sasuke, namun lelaki itu memegang lengannya dengan erat.

"Sakura kalau ada sesuatu kamu memberitahuku, aku tahu kamu orang yang murah hati dan terbuka ke siapa saja, namun bilang "oke" saja saat aku memberitahumu bahwa Lydia akan nginap disini beberapa malam sudah merupakan hal yang mencurigakan," ujar Sasuke marah.

"Lalu kamu mau dengar apa? Bahwa lebih baik kita suruh dia tidur di bawah jembatan?!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, terlihat jelas ia tidak menduga Sakura akan berteriak kepadanya.

"Aku lagi nggak enak badan! Jangan menggangguku!" Sakura berbalik dan ia mengunci dirnya di salah satu kamar untuk para tamu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia menangis tersedu-sedu di atas ranjangnya. Pertama Sasuke melewatkan malam bersama Lydia, wanita yang ia terus menunjukkan kebenciannya, untuk apa? Agar Sakura tidak curiga? Sekarang wanita itu akan tinggal disini beberapa malam, Sakura tidak peduli jika ia tinggal satu malam, atau seterusnya, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah membawa kekasih gelapnya untuk tinggal di bawah atap yang sama menghancurkan hati Sakura.

Sejam kemudian, Sakura mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat. Dengan pelan ia mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar melalui kordennya. Ia melihat Sasuke mendekati taksi dimana Lydia keluar. Wanita itu memeluk Sasuke, yang membalas pelukannya dengan enggan. Lalu Lydia mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat Sakura, mengintip dari balik korden. Sebuah senyum tersunging di bibirnya dan Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

_Perempuan murahan! Dia pikir dia bisa menang?_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tahu betul senyum apa yang telah Lydia lemparkan ke arahnya. Itu adalah senyum kemenangan.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, lalu ia memukul kedua pipinya.

_Bagunlah Sakura! Jangan biarkan dia merebut suamimu begitu saja! Kamu mau nangis dan mengurung diri di kamar saja sementara dia merayu Sasuke? Ingat kamu masih istrinya, dan anak ini membutuhkan ayahnya. _

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas panjang, lalu ia kembali membukanya sebelum menuju kamar tidur yang masih ia bagi dengan Sasuke. Ia memilih pakaian yang menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya. Ia adalah istri seorang Uchiha, sudah kewajibannya untuk tampil dengan pantas di depan tamunya.

**xxx**

"Sakura lagi tidak enak badan ya?" tanya Lydia saat kopernya dibawa masuk oleh super taksinya.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Biasanya istri seorang Uchiha berada di samping suaminya untuk menyambut para tamunya. Jika kamu tahu apa maksudku."

"Kesehatan Sakura lebih penting daripada kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri," ujar Sasuke serius.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baikkan."

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Ia memakai gaun sederhana ungu muda sampai lututnya. Sederhana namun menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan baik. Sakura melangkah ke arah mereka dengan senyum ramah. Lydia mundur selangkah, bagai untuk mendekati Sakura.

"Selamat datang Lydia," sapa Sakura sebelum ia mencium pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan heran, ia tidak henti-hentinya mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Sudah ada kamar yang disiapkan untukmu, silahkan istirahat, dan kalau kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, kamu tinggal memanggil seorang pembantu saja. Aku berharap kamu bisa merasa nyaman selama tinggal disini," Sakura mempersilahkan Lydia masuk.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan Sakura membalas pelukannya. Ia memandang Lydia yang terlihat seperti ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Sakura tersenyum kepadanya, namun kali ini senyumnya tidak ramah. Ia menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

**xxx**

Semuanya berjalan normal walau dengan kehadiran Lydia di rumah. Terlalu normal bahkan. Sasuke pergi kerja dan Lydia sibuk shopping, ia selalu kembali sebelum Sasuke pulang ke rumah, dan Sakura menyambut suaminya dengan penuh hasrat dan rasa cinta. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melewatkan malam dengan Sasuke sebaik mungkin, sehingga ia tidak punya alasan untuk melewatkan waktu dengan Lydia.

Hari terakhir dimana Lydia akan tinggal bersama mereka, Sakura pergi menemui dokter kandungannya untuk cek up. Ia ingin memasak untuk Sasuke, sehingga ia pergi belanja di supermarket sebelum ia pulang ke rumah. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di rumah, ia seharusnya pulang dua jam lagi. Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan memanggil nama Sasuke beberapa kali. Ia tiba-tiba memiliki firasat buruk dan dengan langkah pelan ia menuju ke atas, ke kamar tidur mereka. Ia berdiri di depannya dan ia hendak ingin membukanya, saat ia mendengar suara Lydia di dalam. Suaranya yang mendesah seperti sedang...

Sakura berbalik dan ia berlari ke bawah, ia tidak peduli kemana ia pergi, ia hanya ingin jauh, jauh dari rumah ini, jauh dari Lydia, dan terutama jauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura masuk mobil dan begitu keluar melalui pintu gerbang, ia menancap gas. Hujan mengguyur deras, membuat Sakura sulit melihat jalanan di depannya. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu Sakura mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun penglihatannya semakin buyar. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah dan Sakura rem mendadak. Hal itu membuat tas belanjaan di sampingnya terjatuh ke depan, dan isinya tumpah dan berserakan. Sakura terus menangis dan ia kembali menancap gas saat lampu menunjukkan warna hijau. Sakura melaju menembus jalanan kota, hujannya tambah deras.

_Berhenti ngebut sekarang juga! Ingat anakmu!_

Sakura ingin rem untuk menuruni kecepatannya, namun ia tidak bisa menginjak remnya. Ada sesuatu di bawah pijakan yang menghambat kakinya. Sakura tidak bisa mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar saat ia melaju ke arah mobil yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya.

**xxx**

"Apa tuan Uchiha ada?" Shikamaru tanya saat seorang pembantu membukakan pintunya.

"I-iya dia ada tapi sepertinya dia tadi jatuh pingsan, dia lagi ada di kamar," ujar pembantunya cemas.

"Apa? Sasuke jatuh pingsan? Apa kalian sudah memanggil dokter?" tanya Shikamaru saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya sudah tuan Nara," jawab pembantunya.

Keduanya menaiki tangga saat mendapati Lydia keluar dari kamar tidur Sasuke, hal itu membuat Shikamaru amat curiga.

"Siapa Anda?" tanya Shikamaru jengkel.

Lydia menoleh ke Shikamaru dengan amat terkejut dan ia menjawab bahwa ia adalah kerabat jauh Sasuke dan ia tadi memeriksa keadaannya. Shikamaru tidak mempercayainya, namun saat ini ia memiliki urusan yang lebih penting. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, masih dengan pakaian kantornya.

"Sasuke. Sasuke bangun," Shikamaru mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke dengan kasar.

Sasuke mulai terbangun sedikit, namun sepertinya ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke bangun, tolong, ini menyangkut Sakura, sesuatu telah terjadi kepadanya," ujar Shikamaru berat hati.

"Sakura... sesuatu telah terjadi...?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit. "Shikamaru!"

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga. Sasuke, kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Istrimu... terkena kecelakaan mobil."

Wajah Sasuke menjadi pucat pasi.

"Bagaimana... mungkin hal itu terjadi?" tanya ia dengan suara berat dan hancur.

"Sakura telah melaju dengan kecepatan terlalu tinggi, ia menabrak mobil yang ada di depannya. Orang yang menyetirnya untungnya hanya luka ringan, namun kedua mobilnya hancur sekali-"

"Aku tidak peduli soal kedua mobil itu atau orang lain! Katakan bagaimana keadaan Sakura!" teriak Sasuke.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia sangat enggan untuk memberi tahu Sasuke berita buruknya.

"Sakura... sedang berada di dalam koma Sasuke."

**xxx**

Semuanya seperti de ja vu untuk Sasuke. Berita tentang sebuah kecelakaan mobil, perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dengan bantuan benda haram itu, waktu yang berlalu amat sangat lambat saat ia menunggu para dokter selesai operasi, rasa cemas bercampur rasa takut yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehat.

Bahkan doa yang ia panjatkan sama seperti terakhir kalinya ia mengalami hal yang sama.

_Kami-sama, ambil nyawaku saja, jangan ambil nyawa mereka. Hukum aku saja, jangan mereka, jangan istri dan anakku. Kumohon Kami-sama, kulakukan apa saja._

Terakhir kali ia panjatkan doa ini, Kami-sama mencemohnya dengan tetap mengambil nyawa ibu dan kakaknya. Sasuke tahu, jika Sakura dan anaknya tidak melewatinya, maka ia juga tidak punya alasan untuk berada di dunia ini.

"Sasuke," Tsunade, kepala dokter rumah sakit ini, menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan anakku?!" tanya Sasuke seketika.

Tsunade menurunkan wajahnya. "Sasuke, Sakura telah kehilangan banyak darah..."

"Kalau kalian membutuhkan darah, ambil punyaku saja! Golongan darahku sama dengannya!" Sasuke menjulurkan lengannya.

Tsunade hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk, "baiklah, ikut aku Sasuke."

Sasuke mengikuti Tsunade, melemparkan sebuah pandangan terakhir ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menelpon rekannya. Sasuke sedikit heran mendengar perkataan terkahir yang dilontarkan Shikamaru sebelum pintu di belakangnya tertutup.

"Apa? Jadi ada apel di bawah pijakannya?"

**xxx**

Sasuke tidak pernah menangis setelah Itachi pergi kuliah di luar negeri saat umurnya 12 tahun. Ia tidak menangis saat para polisi memberitahukannya bahwa ayahnya mati di rumah sakit karena beberapa tusukan di tubuhnya, ia tidak menangis saat para dokter mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak mampu menyelamatkan nyawa ibu dan kakaknya. Mungkin karena ia masih berduka atas kematian ayahnya dan hatinya sudah terlalu mati rasa. Namun melihat istrinya terbaring dalam koma dengan wajah pucat, Sasuke tidak mampu menghentikan air matanya. Ia terus mencium tangan Sakura dan dingin, membasahi kulitnya dengan air matanya.

Tsunade telah memberitahunya bahwa bahkan dalam keadaan koma ia bisa melahirkan anaknya. Namun tentang kapan Sakura akan terbangun, hal itu tidak pasti.

Melalui kaca pintu, Shikamaru mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura. Perasaanya mengatakan ini hasil kerja seseorang. Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama tentang kecelakaan mobil Mikoto dan Itachi. Kali ini juga ia akan menyelidikinya sampai ia menemukan kebenarannya.

**xxx**

Lydia menuangkan whisky ke gelasnya, lalu ia duduk nyaman di atas sofa di ruang tamu besar. Ia minum seteguk sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan puas. Rencananya telah berjalan mulus, tidak disangka ia hanya butuh berbohong tiga kali untuk menghilangkan para penghalang. Kini ia hanya perlu menunggu kematian Sakura datang yang akan menyeret anaknya ke akhirat.

Lydia mengambil ganggang telponnya dan ia menekan tombol-tombolnya. Ia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum ia mendengar suara seorang wanita muda.

"Hello?"

"Halo Karin, apa kabar keponakan kesukaanku? Dengar, aku punya berita bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku perkenalkan kamu dengan seseorang yang amat sangat tampan dan kaya raya? Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, kamu pasti pernah dengar namanya."

* * *

Oke, sebenarnya saya berencana cuma menulis satu bab dan jadikan one-shot, tapi lama-kelamaan banyak ide muncul dan semuanya terlalu banyak untuk dijadikan one shot saja. Tokoh Lydia Uchiha saya ambil rupa dari tokoh guru di Blood C (fans berat Saya Kisaragi disini!), nama depannya saya ambil dari aktor suara untuk versi Inggrisnya.

Paralel yang ada di cerita ini dengan dongeng putri salju adalah tiga kali Lydia mencoba menghancurkan Sakura, di versi asli putri salju sang ratu mencoba membunuhnya tiga kali. Lydia adalah ibu tiri Sasuke dan akhirnya apel menjadi awal kehancuran Sakura. Apakah Sakura akan terbangun dan dari komanya dan apakah Shikamaru akan berhasil menguak semua kesalahpahaman sebelum semuanya terlambat? Baca saja chapter selanjutnya, white bleeding rose: a different sleeping beauty story. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
